Further Adventures of 'You're Under Arrest'
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: A man from Aio-chan's past joins Botuku Station. What will Miyuki and Natsumi think of this old friend of Aio-chan


Enter the Shinsengumi captain: A You're Under Arrest Fan Fiction.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own You're Under Arrest, Nor do I own Rurounin Kenshin. This isn't a cross over by the way.

  
  


Author's note: The Character Aio Futaba is a guy though he is dressed in women's clothes and wears a female officer's uniform.

  
  


Yoriko came charging into the Botuku Station women's change room. "I have very important news." shouts Yoriko.

"The last time, she had important news we got all worked up about Aoi-chan." says one of the policewomen. Miyuki and Natsumi giggle.

Yoriko stares at them for a moment and sighs.

"Come on Yoriko tell us. I know you are dying to tell us. " says Miyuki with a genuine smile.

"We have a new male Officer transferring here." says Yoriko.

All of the Women gather around Yoriko collectively they say "Tell us about him!"

His name is Saitou Hajime. He is 186 cm [73 inches] and 88 kg [198 lbs]. His blood type is A. His signs are Gemini for Western Zodiac and Dragon for Eastern Zodiac. Born June 7, 1976. First place student at Furenken High School. He has a Bachelor of Arts with a major in History from Todai. Four time Junior Kyoto Kendo Champion, twice Japanese Kendo Champion, Twice Japanese University Champion, defending world Kendo Champion. He has Pursuit driving qualification, English prophecies A, Three superintendent's citations, two Chief Citations, Police distinguished Service metal, One imperial metal for bravery (1). His father has been the Kyoto representative in the diet for 12 years. He is descended from a Samurai linage that is distantly related to the Fujiwara family." states Yoriko firmly.

"My, you really do your research well, Yoriko." Remarks Miyuki.

"Yoriko, is he related to the Real Saitou Hajime?"asks Nariko.

"Hai!" responds Yoriko.

"That is so cool!" says Kachiko.

"Who is the 'real' Saitou Hajime?" asks Natsumi.

"Saitou Hajime was the third guard captain of the Shinsengumi. During the conflict surrounding the assent of Tenno Meiji. He managed to survive the war and became a policeman. Several of the semi-fictional events can be found in the manga series Shinsengumi San Taisa, Hajime. There is talk of an anime series even." replies Meiko, the local manga/anime otaku.

"Yoriko, he sounds like a real catch. I hope we have better luck than with Aio-chan." remarks Tokio, the station's newest female office.

"Hahahahaha" laughs Miyuki. "That was such a interesting day (2)."

All of the women share a chuckle about that day. Most of the women finished dressing for either leaving or coming to work. Miyuki and Natsumi leave the changing room and walking through the halls they bump into Aio.

"Ohiyo Gozaimasu Miyuki, Natsumi, how are you today?"

"We are fine. How are you?" replies Miyuki.

"What is everyone so excited for? I could hear everyone chatting since I walked into the station."

"Oh there is a new male officer coming to the station. His name is Saitou Hajime."

"Really? Hajime was in my Class in the academy." says Aio.

"Really? What is he like?" asks Miyuki.

"Well he takes being a cop very seriously. He is nearly completely unfazable. His nickname was Iceman. He has a sharp and barbed wit as well."

  
  


"Sounds sort of unsettling." remarks Miyuki.

"Well, I suppose he really is a good person though. I haven't seen him since I was transferred to the anti-rape squad. Before that we were partners." replies Aio.

"He didn't transfer with you?" asks Natsumi.

"No, he wasn't sure he could deal with the issues involved. He is very uncomfortable dealing with rapists. So he transferred to patrol officer. We still write each other every once and a while." replies Aio.

"Really Aio-chan? Well it will be interesting to have him around the station. With you here maybe he won't feel out of place."

"Hai well time for me to change for work." says Aio.

"See you later, then." replies Miyuki.

Aio walked into the empty dressing room and began to change in his uniform. {Will he accept me? I never had to deal with anyone that knew me before I joined the anti rape squad or here. I wonder what Hajime-kun will think of me. I never have told him.} thinks Aio. Aio finishes dressing, he does another check in the mirror to see how his skirt looks and then walks of to the briefing room. Aio found that nearly everyone was there even a few of the off duty female officers were standing in the wings. Everyone watched with interest as the captain walked in with a talk handsome young Japanese man. Several of the female officers get starry eyed school girl faces.

"Ohiyo Gozaimasu everyone" states the captain "This is out newest officer, Saitou Hajime, He has been assigned to out general patrol section."

"Ohiyo Gozaimasu." says Hajime bowing deeply. "It will be a pleasure serving with such fine officers as yourselves."

"I am sure that some of you can show Saitou-san around the station so that he can get his bearings." remarks the captain.

Several of the starry-eyed girls volunteer to show Hajime around. Hajime has something between a smile and a smirk on his face.

Several hours later Aio was walking down the halls. Meiko walks up to him. "Isn't Hajime so handsome?" says Meiko joyfully.

"Aa, I suppose he is." remarks Aio.

"You suppose? Oh sorry I forgot, sorry Aio-chan. Anyway you want to see the new Star war film tomorrow?" asks Meiko.

"Hai, that would be nice." 

"See you then, the normal place" replies Meiko.

Aio watches Meiko walks away before continuing on to the dressing room. A familiar voice greets Aio.

"Konbanwa, Aio-chan if I may call you that. I was wondering if I could take you to coffee since our shift is over?" says Hajime smoothly.

"{He doesn't recognize me.} thinks Aio. "Sure, Hajime-kun"

"Great" {What a nice woman, I haven't been called Hajime-Kun since . . . wait the only person outside my family that ever called me that is Futaba-kun my old partner.} "Futaba-kun?" asks Hajime.

"Hai, Hajime-kun, I guess you want to know why I am dressed like a woman, ne?"

Hajime Nods.

"Well when I transferred to the anti-rape squad I was trained to be a decoy. To become a better decoy I learned everything I could about being feminine. I just became so use to it that ti just works for me."

"You never told me." replies Hajime.

"I didn't know how you would react."

"Hey you are my friend, no matter how weird something gets you can always trust me." remarks Hajime.

"I wasn't sure." says Aio.

"Well it doesn't change anything so let's get some coffee anyway and talk about old times."

"Sure that will be nice." remarks Aio.

  
  


Japanese terms

  
  


Todai = Tokyo University, the hardest University to get into in Japan.

Shinsengumi Essentially, the Shinsengumi was a police troop, patrolling the streets of Kyoto and keeping the peace. They vowed to protect Kyoto with their swords. So if you cannot produce a satisfactory identity, i.e., your name and your han when questioned by the Shinsengumi members, chances are that you'd be cut down at once. This made the Shinsengumi feared by many indeed, especially Leader of the Shinsengumi Hijikata, for he was strict and merciless, both when it comes to punishments and cutting down suspicious persons. 

Tenno, Japanese Emperor, only used to refer to the Japanese Emperor.

San Taisa = third captain

Ohiyo Gozaimasu = good morning [polite]

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too. In Aio's case it is use with his last name rather than his first likely because Aio sounds more feminine than Futaba. This is just conjecture on my part though.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

Aa = Yes but sort of like yeah

Hai = yes

Konbanwa = good evening.

Ne? = Right? or Like Canadian "Eh?"

Author's Notes: 

1. I couldn't find information on post World War Two metals so I made them up.

2. As shown in TV series episode 'file 05'.


End file.
